


Clarke and Alexa Youtube au

by hunterwolffer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterwolffer/pseuds/hunterwolffer
Summary: I can’t find a fic where Lexa is a popular YouTuber and Clarke works at a hospital, but creates a YouTube channel after dating Lexa. Does anybody know where I can find it? Thanks!





	Clarke and Alexa Youtube au

I can’t find a fic where Lexa is a popular YouTuber and Clarke works at a hospital, but creates a YouTube channel after dating Lexa. Does anybody know where I can find it? Thanks! Also, does anybody have the original pdf of Strangers on the Phone?


End file.
